


Help?

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit Of Alphyne In The Very End, Alcohol, But They Fuck So Yeah, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, First Time Writing F/M smut, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Not Really Papdyne actually, Papdyne-centric, Papyrus Has A Crush On Undyne - Freeform, Papyrus/Undyne-centric, Since Undyne Doesn't Return His Feelings, So Expect It To Be Bad, They Don't Feel Anything For Each Other, Undyne Just Wants To Help, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Papyrus has never done anything intimate/sexual before, and decides to ask Undyne for help, who is willing to help him out now than he'd expected.





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah here I am forced to push away my headcanons because I lost a bet.
> 
> \- Undyne's 10000% gay and for Alphys only
> 
> \- The Skelebros can't produce Ecto-Genitalia
> 
> \- Papyrus is Ace/Aro
> 
> Bye Bye.

Once a week Undyne and Papyrus would hang out and have a drink together. Or rather, Undyne would drink something and Papyrus none. But tonight Undyne had finally succeeded to get Papyrus to try his first monster alcohol - and with success. And soon they were both giggly and tipsy, and rambling.

"So, like, I totally beat that guy's ass! And then he started _crying!"_ Undyne finished, taking another chug from her bottle. "Some people should..just think before they speak up y'know?'

Papyrus nodded in agreement, humming softly. "INDEED. BUT I SUPPOSE THAT SOME PEOPLE CAN'T BRING THEIRSELVES TO DO THAT!"

Undyne let out a snort. "Markable." She grinned at Papyrus. "Anyways didn't you want to ask me something?"

"ER." Orange dusted Papyrus's cheekbones. "I-I MEAN, IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT--!"

"--Just aaaaask," Undyne sighed out.

"W-WELL," he started. "HAVE..YOU EVER HAD SEX BEFORE?"

Undyne blinked, staring at him. "What?"

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN INTIMATE WITH SOMEONE BEFORE?" he questioned, his cheekbones shading bright orange.

"Uh." Undyne blinked. Why the heck did Papyrus want to know that? "No, not really. But why--,"

"D-DO YOU TOUCH YOURSELF?"

Undyne's cheeks went red at that, and she coughed. "Uh, Paps, that's kinda.. private."

"BUT DO YOU?" Papyrus pushed, his hands fumbling with his gloves.

"Well, yeah. 'f course." Undyne looked at him. "Don't you?"

Silently, Papyrus shook his head, blushing even more. "N-NO, I.. DON'T KNOW HOW TO, AND THERE AREN'T ANY BOOKS EITHER WHICH EXPLAIN HOW TO. AND SANS DOESN'T WANT TO TELL ME!" Papyrus muttered, looking down. "So.." His voice lowered. "I was wondering..if...you could show me?"

Undyne blinked again, then burst out in laughs, until she saw a frown come to Papyrus's face. "Oh, shit, you're being serious?"

Papyrus nodded once again, his cheekbones and nasal bone dusted orange by now. "Y-yeah."

"I, uh." She bit her lips. "Papyrus, that's..not a normal thing for friends to do."

"But we're best friends!" the skeleton chirped up. "And we promised: no secrets between us! And always help the other out!"

Undyne looked down. "But.. I don't feel anything for ya, Paps."

"I know," Papyrus admitted. "But I'd really like if you still helped me out."

"This stays between us right?" Undyne then asked, and Papyrus nodded again.

"Of course it does!" He sat up. "So, that means you'll help me?"

Undyne blushed. "Yeah, okay. Just... take your pants off. And your underpants."

Papyrus did as told, unbuckling his belt and pushing the clothing down. Undyne looked at his pubis, raising an eyebrow.

"Er," Papyrus spoke up. "M-my genitalia are..formed with magic whenever I get..ahum, excited." Orange dusted his cheekbones once more.

"Well, how do you usually get 'excited'?" Undyne wondered, feeling her cheeks burn with a blush.

"When my ribs are touched," Papyrus admitted, too embarrassed to meet Undyne's eye.  _And_ , he thought to himself,  _when I think of you._

Undyne raised an eyebrow. "Your ribs?"

Papyrus hummed softly, taking off his gloves. Then he reached underneath his shirt and trailed his phalanges over his ribs, Undyne's eye never stopping to follow his hands. Papyrus blushed deeply and looked away shyly. "D-don't look."

"Why?" Undyne questioned. "I'm kinda curious."

"I'm just..shy."

Undyne snorted. "The Great Papyrus? Shy?"

"Well then you touch yourself in front of your best friend!" Papyrus said, cornering Undyne. She blushed, her earfins going down.

"What?"

"You touch yourself in front of me, then you'll understand how I feel!" Papyrus said again.

Undyne smirked at that, then pulled off her tanktop and sportsbra effortlessly.

Papyrus's eyesockets widened and his cheekbones glowed orange, taking in Undyne's sensual, blue scales, her small breasts, so cuppable, and her darker nipples. His gaze went lower, past the red grooves underneath her ribs and focused on her stone-hard abs, and he felt magic tingle between his legs.

"U-Undyne, I wasn't being serious about this," Papyrus admitted, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Well then you think before you speak up as well," she said with a grin, then reached up and cupped one of her breasts, sighing softly. "If I do it too you won't feel uncomfortable any more, right?"

"I... I guess," Papyrus said, blushing more, his eyes locked to Undyne's hand, kneading her breast and rubbing her nipple with her thumb.

Undyne grinned, then her eye fluttered a little as she let out a very soft sound, her head tilting back a little. Fuck, now she'd started she couldn't stop, it felt way too good. She leaned back against the couch and closed her eye, forgetting about Papyrus's presence.

Well, that was, until,

"Erm, Undyne?"

Undyne opened her eye to see a fully formed, orange glowing cock between Papyrus's legs, looking smooth and...quite big.

"Holy shit," Undyne said, her eye widening in disbelief. "It's just an orange glowstick!" She laughed softly, then paused. "Wait, did I cause that?"

"Y-yes," Papyrus admitted, blushing more. "I.. Undyne, I'm sorry, but you're _so attractive."_

Undyne blushed scarlet. "You nerd," she said, her voice wavering a little, and she looked away. "Now, uh, just...touch it."

Papyrus looked down at his own erection. "Touch it?"

"Yeah," Undyne said. "Stroke and rub it, I guess? I dunno I'm not a dude, I don't have a dick."

"Undyne!" Papyrus scowled. "Your language!"

"You're telling me to watch my language when we're doing this?" Undyne questioned with a smug grin, and Papyrus blushed deeply.

"I just..."

"Here, lemme help you." And with that, Undyne reached forward and took Papyrus's cock in her hand, feeling it throb in her hold. She chuckled as she heard Papyrus gasp loudly, before moan softly, and she saw him tilt his skull back against the couch.

Feeling confident, now, she slowly started bringing her hand up and down. She'd read and seen enough of Alphys's secret anime stack to know what she was doing, and was quite pleased with the reactions she got out of her best friend.

With a teasing smile, Undyne brought her other hand underneath Papyrus's shirt and stroked his ribs, and Papyrus let out a choked groan, his hips moving up in reflex.

"Un-Undyne.." he moaned, an orange tongue Undyne hadn't seen before rolling out of his mouth as it hung agape. 

"What's up, Pappy~?" she said, still moving her hand up and down, her grin wide, knowing Papyrus always daydreamt about Mettaton calling him like that. And it had the same effect on him when she called him like that, she realised as she saw Papyrus's cheeks glow bright orange, his eyesockets opening halfway.

"Undyne, I... I need to tell you something... I-I l--," and that was when Undyne brought her face to his and shut him up with a kiss. It felt weird, kissing her best friend, but in the anime's this always somewhow intensified the pleasure and made the moment all the better.

And it showed.

Papyrus let out a moan at that against Undyne's lips, his spine arching as his hands clutched at her shoulders. His legs trembled a little and he groaned softly the moment she felt Undyne's tongue enter his mouth and fight with his glowing one over dominance.

 _"Undyne,"_ Papyrus panted softly after pulling back from their kiss after a few dizzying moments, and Undyne nodded, licking her lips slowly, all the while showing that broad grin of hers and still moving her hand.

"Yes, Papyrus?" she wondered innocently. She had only one chance ever of seeing her friend like this and she wasn't going to take that for granted, now. "What's the matter?"

"I... I need more," Papyrus admitted before he could stop himself, his brain going on autopilot, his voice uncharacteristically small and soft.

Undyne bit her lip at that, before she retreated her hands and got to her feet, before she pushed down her pants and panties, seeing Papyrus's cock twitch at seeing her toned and muscled legs, her bush and her womanhood. "Take off your shirt, nerd," Undyne spoke, kicking off her socks and grinning.

Undyne knew what she was about to do, knew Papyrus knew that as well, but they both weren't complaining. Though, she had been honest when she said she wasn't romantically interested in her best friend. She just wanted to help him, and make sure his first time would be great - like he deserved.

Papyrus did as told and took off his shirt, showing his bare bones to Undyne, blushing. Even though Undyne didn't reciprocate his feelings, didn't mean he had to stop crushing on her.

A wide grin drew on the fish' face and she stepped closer to the skeleton, looking down at the magic formed between his legs. Then she straddled his lap, lining Papyrus's cock up against her folds. Her hands held onto his shoulders tight, and she tried to stay as confident as possible.

"Y'alright, Paps?" Undyne questioned, and Papyrus nodded, his cheeks dusted more orange than before. "Good," she said, before slowly lowering her hips and taking him in.

Papyrus moaned softly, his hands going to Undyne's hips and holding tight, as he buried his face in Undyne's neck, and Undyne chuckled softly, then let out a small sound as she felt a painful sting within her, before something give in, and that was when that pain replaced with pleasure. She let out a very soft moan, leaning closer to Papyrus absently, and she felt Papyrus hold her closer to him, the warmth of his soul radiating from his ribcage.

"Oh, f-fuck," she murmured, staying still to get used to his length within her, and he blushed even more, his eyes half-lidded and going to hers.

Then, Papyrus surprised Undyne by leaning in and kissing her, and she let out a surprised sound, before returning the kiss, her fingers tangling into his clavicle.

Slowly, she started moving her hips, and she breathed out against Papyrus's teeth, a moan slipping out, as Papyrus whimpered softly, his body moving on its own as he moved his hips with every shift of Undyne's. Soon, they built up their pace, and within minutes they were both a panting and moaning mess.

To be honest, Undyne never touched herself any other way than on her clit, since that soft spot within her was too sensitive for her, but this, strangely enough, felt so great, that she couldn't help but let that pleasure take over.

Every time their hips met, Papyrus moaned Undyne's name, his face by now buried between Undyne's breasts, something that had Undyne tilting her head back, her teeth gritted together and her cheeks red by now.

But then, Undyne's moves became faster and harder, making Papyrus opening his eyes halfway, and look up at her.

"I-I'm close," Undyne murmured, panting softly. She rested her forehead against Papyrus's, and Papyrus smiled, in a strained way, then he arched his hips again, feeling a weird feeling growing in his so-called gut. He whined softly, the feeling so unfamiliar to him but so good, that he let it happen.

With a few last thrusts of Papyrus, Undyne came, arching against him and groaning out softly. The feeling of Undyne's walls clenching around his cock felt so good, that Papyrus felt himself come merely a few seconds later, overwhelmed by pleasure, now, as he moaned Undyne's name, unable to stop himself. Gradually, his and Undyne's moves became slower, before they stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Undyne curled up against him, her head on his shoulder, rested in his lap.

Papyrus felt the magic between his legs slowly disappear, and Undyne let out a last soft whimper, nuzzling Papyrus's neck gently. "Thank you, Undyne..." Papyrus said.

"T-that was...woah," Undyne whispered softly, before pressing a kiss to Papyrus's mandible. Papyrus shivered, holding her closer, absently caressing Undyne's muscled back with the tips of his phalanges, something that made Undyne shiver.

"I agree," he said, his voice like a purr, and Undyne grinned softly, looking at him, her eye half-lidded and her face flushed red with a blush, still.

"So, was that a good tutorial or what?"

At that, they both laughed, and it was a good way to end such a night, spent as best friends.

They didn't talk about it any more after that night, though had certainly grown a lot closer in their friendship since then.

* * *

 "Alphy," Undyne began. She and Alphys were cuddled up in their shared bed in their home on the Surface, after a bout of frenzy lovemaking, and Undyne suddenly remembered something that she knew Alphys would enjoy to hear. After all, they promised no secrets between each other.

Alphys nodded, nuzzling Undyne's neck with her lips softly, and Undyne grinned, blushing. "Did I ever tell you me and Papyrus lost our virginity to each other?"

Suddenly, she felt a warmth on her neck, and chuckled, realizing Alphys was blushing - darkly.

"R-r-really?" she stammered out, and Undyne nodded with a grin.

"Yep. It started with that Papyrus and I were drinking at my place, and he didn't know how to touch himself, and we were both tipsy, so after he'd asked it I decided to help him, and..."


End file.
